Anime Party
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: (FINISHED) A funny little story about what happens when you bring all sorts of animes together. It's hilarious mayhem at my house! Some of the characters may be out of character... I'm very sorry if you don't like that... Pleas
1. Arrival And Dinner

Note: This popped into my head a while back. A funny little story about what happens when you bring all sorts of anime characters together. It's hilarious mayhem at my house! Some of the characters may be out of character... I'm very sorry if you don't like that. I also don't know all the animes out there so I may miss quite a few.

(Anime) To tell you what anime a character is from.

((Note)) Just a little note from me.

"Talking" A person is talking.

'Thinking' A person is thinking.

*Talking In Head* Someone is psychic and is talking to someone in their mind.

Anime Party

Shadow-Assassin has decided to invite some of her favorite anime characters to her house for a little get together. ((Yes… Little))

Shadow-Assassin dresses in Pink Frilly dress, with a little pink bow in her hair and pink shoes. ((Not my idea!))

"Oh! It's almost three and I'm not ready yet! " Shadow says running around in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. She places a whole chicken in the oven and closes the door, "Yummy... Now lets put it on 500F and it should be done in no time. "

She then runs over to finish the salad she had been making. She puts in more carrots and lettuce then turns looking at the cookbook as she pours some pepper on it. She turns back and goes wide-eyed, "AH! Darn!" She yelps looking at the mess in the salad. The pepper cap came off and the salad is now full of it. She takes a look around then takes her salad forks and stirs it around.

There is a knock at the door and Shadow quickly runs to the door in her bright green apron and opens the door to see Vegeta and his family (Dragon Ball Z).

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Vegeta laughs looking Shadow over. Bulma and Trunks snicker in the background.

"WHAT?!" Shadow growls.

"You look absolutely ridiculous girl," Vegeta laughs.

"At least you made him laugh. I love it when he laughs. Right Vegeipoo?" Bulma says kissing Vegeta.

Vegeta's face goes red and Trunks laughs, "Get off woman!" Vegeta says as he pushes Bulma away then brushes his shirt off.

"So where's the grub?" Trunks asks eagerly looking around.

"Umm... It's not done yet. Why don't you go and sit in the living room while I finish up in the kitchen?" Shadow says.

"Aww... Man I'm hungry!" Trunks complains.

"Come now Trunks. It'll be done soon enough," Bulma says walking into the living room. Vegeta glares at Shadow then follows.

Shadow heads back into the kitchen and grabs a can of baby corn. She opens it up and places it in a plastic bowl and puts it on the stove at Max heat.

The doorbell rings and she runs to answer it. She opens the door and sees Ikki and Metabee along with Erika and Karen (Metabots).

"Hi there. Welcome to my home," she says smiling and moving away for them to walk in. They do so giggling and taking quick glances at Shadow and Erika takes a quick photograph of Shadow's outfit.

"Hey! No flash photography here got it?" Shadow complains blinking.

"Heheh... Sorry," Erika giggles following the others into the living room. 

Vegeta glares at them then laughs looking at Metabee, "You call that thing a robot?" 

"Hey! Don't dis Metabee (Metabots)! He's the best Metabot around!" Ikki growls. (Metabots)

"That doesn't say much for him kid," Vegeta says yawning and turning to the TV where Trunks has tuned into the World Wrestling Championships.

"Get him! GO, GO! You're so weak! Come on! Give em a Kamehame!" Trunks shouts waving his arms around.

Shadow watches her guests to make sure they're comfortable then the doorbell rings again. She quickly answers and a large group of people walks in right through her. There are the characters from Sailormoon, the remaining DragonBallz and Cardcaptor characters, the Beyblade characters, the Cardcaptor characters, the Yu-gi-oh character, the Gundam Wing characters, the Zoids characters, and many more. ((Was tired of introducing everyone one by one))

"Ahhh! Ouch! Watch it!" Shadow shouts at people push her about.

Everyone piles into the living room... The dinning room... The basement... The bedrooms... and several other rooms. Shadow quickly makes her way to the kitchen once again to get supper. 

"Excuse me! Pardon me! MOVE IT BUSTER!" Shadow says trying to get to the kitchen.

"Sorry," Says a little blue rabbit.

Shadow stops and looks at the rabbit, "Buster bunny? You're not an anime character. Get back to Looney Toons."

"Oh... I thought this was an Animated party," Buster says shrugging, "Sorry." He says walking out.

She finally makes it to the kitchen door. Several people are gagging at smoke comes out from the cracks in the door.

"AHH! My dinner!" Shadow shrieks as she pushes people out of the way and opens the door to get in. She goes wide-eyed at what she sees. The carrots... Or the Carrot bowl soup... It a fiery melted mess on the stovetop, and smoke is emanating from the oven. The desert of chocolate ice cream is leaking on the floor because it hadn't been put in the freezer.

Lita (Sailormoon), walks in to take a look, "What a mess," She says waving the smoke away from her face. She quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays it over the stove top then puts on oven mitts and opens the stove spraying the fire on the charbroiled chicken.

"My dinner!" Shadow sobs.

"You really don't know how to cook do you?" Lita asks.

"No..." Shadow cries.

"Well... I'd help you out but... You haven't made a fanfic for the Sailors so... You're on your own," Lita says walking out of the kitchen and handing the extinguisher to Shadow.

"But?!" Shadow says.

She looks around at the mess and sweatdrops. The place looked like a nuclear warhead had hit it... It even had a glowing radioactive chicken.

She sighs and walks out into the crowd. She grabs Officer Jenny's megaphone (Pokemon).

"Hey! That's mine! You're under arrest for stealing!" Officer Jenny shouts angrily.

"I'm just borrowing it," Shadow says, then turns it up high and shouts, "Ok! Who's up for take out?!"

Shouts of, "We want dinner now!" and "I want this and I want that!" Can be heard from all around the small house.

Shadow sobs and holds her head in her hands, "This is terrible."

A few hours later a truckload of Pizza comes into the driveway. Shadow opens the door and cringes at the man holding up the check. She reads it slowly and silently.

"AHHH! Ten thousand dollars! Are you insane?!" Shadow shouts, "I can't afford this!"

"We want dinner!" Someone shouts from the crowd. 

Shadow looks over to the dinning room where several people are chanting, "DINNER! DINNER! DINNER!" They consist of the Saiyans (Dragon Ball Z), the Digimon (Digimon), Ash Ketchum (Pokemon), Serena (Sailormoon), Duo (GundamWing), Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh), Kiro, Julien (Cardcaptors), Tyson (Beyblades), Ikki, Metabee (Metabots), and Bit Cloud (Zoids)... Among others.

"Ok... Fine... I'll find some way to pay it off..." Shadow sobs.

"Sorry but we need it to be paid in fun before we can give you the pizza's," The deliveryman says.

"But?!" Shadow complains.

"Here..." Karen (Metabots) says smiling and handing the man five thousand dollars, "It's all I have on me at the moment."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Shadow cries hugging Karen (Metabots), "Now all we need is another five thousand dollars."

"Well... I hope you find it," Karen smiles sweetly.

Shadow looks around then her gaze stops at Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh), "Oh Seto!" She says walking over to him with a grin.

"No," He says going back to his duel monsters game with Van Fannel (Escaflowne).

"Yes! That is one Blue eyes down one to go!" Van smirks.

"But how?!" Seto says going wide eyed.

"Seto! PLEASE!" Shadow begs.

"Get me out of this and I'll pay," Seto whispers.

"Ok!" Shadow grins, "Hey Van! Is that Hitomi over there by the punch bowl?"

"Huh where?!" Van says looking around frantically.

Shadow quickly takes the Blue eyes from Seto's discard pile and replaces it with a useless card in his hand. She then takes a peek at Van's hand.

"I don't see Hitomi," Van says turning back to the game.

"Ohh... Must have been someone else then," Shadow shrugs.

Seto looks over at Shadow and she quickly whispers to him that Van has two trap cards and three magic cards in his hand.

Seto grins. Without monster cards Van doesn't stand much of a chance. He then passes Shadow his wallet.

"Thank you!" She says quickly running back to the door and handing the deliveryman another five thousand and fifty dollars, "Keep the change."

"Thanks," The guy grins and walks several burly men begin to drag box after box of Pizza into the house and into the dinning room.

Shadow sweatdrops as the men begin putting the boxes in other areas due to the dinning room being filled up.

"Ok people! CHOW DOWN!" Shadow shouts. 

As soon as she says that people rush towards the nearest Pizza box. Empty Pizza Boxes soon litter the floor and Shadow winces at the mess. The deliverymen continue to bring in Pizza box after Pizza box and as soon as they arrive they are eaten.

"Ohh! Leave me a piece!" Shadow says looking around for a place to sit and eat, "Guess I stand," She sighs.

Dinner soon ends and everyone lounges around stuffed. 

"I ate like an pig," Oolong exclaims (Dragon Ball Z).

"You are an pig," Sakura giggles (Cardcaptors).

"Oh ya," Oolong shrugs.

Shadow once again borrows Officer Jenny's Megaphone (Pokemon). Officer Jenny glares at her for a second or two then walks off.

"Ok everyone! Why don't we have a little game?" Shadow shouts to the crowd, "Truth or Dare!" ((Hehehe Evil me))

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

((Feel free to give suggestions for truths or dares. They would be greatly appreciated.))


	2. Truth Or Dare?

Second Chapters In Da House!!! And I Do Not Own Any Of These Animes. Read and Review and HAVE FUN!!!!!!!

Anime Party

It was now time for Truth and dare and Shadow-Assassin was raring to go. She had changed from the pink outfit to a red T-Shirt the said, "I do not own Animes" and a pair of worn jeans.

"Ok I go first because it's my house. I pick... Hmmmm... Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)" Shadow starts, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bakura says calmly.

"Ok... If you had the chance to date anyone in this room who would it be?" she asks.

Everyone looks to Bakura expectantly.

"It would have to be you Shadow," Bakura says.

Yugi looks at him curiously then leans over and whispers, "How much she give you?" 

Bakura takes a fifty-dollar bill out of his pocket showing Yugi then puts it back in.

Yugi smirks then looks over at Shadow.

"Ok Bakura... Your turn," She says.

"Oh... Ok..." He says looking around the room. His eyes stop at Vincent (FinalFantacy7), "Vincent, truth or dare?"

Vincent gulps then says, "Truth."

"Everyone's going for truth..." Lee whispers to Sakura who is sitting next to him (Cardcaptors).

"Ok then... Is it true that you are deeply and madly in love with Yuffie?" He asks.

Vincent's face goes red and he glares at Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh), "No!" he shouts turning away.

Everyone hears a faint beeping sound. They all turn to Vincent.

"Sorry that is the wrong answer," Shadow says taking off the lie detector patch from Vincent's arm.

Yuffie goes wide eyed then blushes. (FinalFantacy7)

"Ok... Earth to everyone!" Shadow calls out, "Go ahead Vincent."

"Ok then Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)," Vincent says, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Vegeta says in a board tone.

Vincent grins from ear to ear, "I dare you to wear the dress Shadow was wearing and go down the street and back."

Everyone goes wide-eyed waiting for his reaction.

"I WILL NOT!" Vegeta shouts.

"Vegeta, just do it," Bulma says with a snicker.

Vegeta growls as Shadow hands him the outfit.

A few minutes later Vegeta comes out of the washroom wearing the outfit. The whole place is silent and staring at him for several seconds before the loud wave of laughing begins.

Vegeta walks up to Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh) and Tyson (Beyblades) who are laughing quite loudly. He picks them up and glares at them. They quickly stop laughing and Vegeta drops them to the ground. He then turns and walks out the door with his arms crossed. He quickly takes a look around then disappears in a flash of light. He comes back a second later, "Done, you happy?"

"That's not fair! You're too fast for anyone to see you!" Vincent growls.

"And?" Vegeta asks, "You just said go down the street... you never specified how fast."

Vincent steams then walks back to the couch and sits down.

"Ok... My turn now... Serena (Sailormoon)," Vegeta says as he turns to Serena, "Truth or dare."

"Dare!" She yells happily grinning.

"Ok then... I dare you to eat this... All of it," Vegeta hold up the salad that Shadow had meant for dinner.

"Sure!" She beams grabbing the bowl and a fork. She quickly begins to devour the salad. She stopped at about half way and put the bowl down, "I... Don't feel so good." She says getting up and running to the bathroom.

Vegeta smirks as the rest of the crowd begins to laugh. Serena comes back a few minutes later and Vegeta hands her the half eaten bowl of salad, "I said all."

"Are you insane?! I can't eat that! I got enough of a case of food poisoning to last me a life time," Serena says glaring at the Saiyan.

"It's your dare and you got to finish it Serena," Ray says (Sailormoon), "Don't be a wimp for once in your life."

"I am not a wimp! You're so mean!" Serena says as she begins to cry.

"Oh you're not are you?" Shadow sighs.

"Just eat it!" Vegeta says suddenly shoving the salad in Serena's big open mouth. Serena swallows and calms down... for about 4 seconds before jumping up and running back to the washroom.

The crowd goes wild with laughter. 

Rei (Evangelion) walks to the washroom door, "Are you ok in there? Hurry up... It's your turn."

The group waits for Serena's return. She comes back about an hour later.

"Took you long enough," Misty (Pokemon) says.

Serena sighs and sits down on a stool, "Ok my turn... Ikki!" Turns to the young metafighter (Metabots).

"Truth!" Ikki says with a grin.

"Hmmm..." Serena thinks to herself, "Is it true that on a YTV contest were you had to chose your favorite show that you picked Dragon Ball Z instead of your own show?"

The rest of the Metabot gang looks over at Ikki and Ikki begins to sweat, "Y... Yes..."

"IKKI YOU TRAITOR!" Kouji shouts (Metabots).

"Ikki how could you?" Metabee asks as fake tears start to well up in his eyes.

Erika instantly begins to take pictures, "What a scoop! Ikki Tenrio! Hero or Fake?"

"Go kid!" A voice says. Everyone turns to the owner of the voice... Goku. He grins and then waves a bit and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

Ikki slinks down in his chair then quickly gets back up remembering that it's his turn, "Ok! Yusuke (Yu-Yu-Hakusho)! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Yusuke says.

"Ok then... I dare you to... Kiss Botan (Yu-Yu-Hakusho)! On the lips!" Ikki grins.

Yusuke goes white and Botan giggles, "But... I..."

Ikki glares at him. Yusuke walks over to Botan and kisses her lips quickly.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko (Yu-Yu-Hakusho) shouts out as she walks into the room from going to the washroom. She turns and walks off angrily.

"But Keiko! It's not what you think! Keiko!" Yusuke pleads.

"You're up lover boy," Duo (Gundam Wing) grins.

"Fine then... This ones for you Duo," Yusuke says.

Duo grins, "Bring it on! Truth!"

"Is it true that you only like Hilde as a friend?" Yusuke asks.

"What?! No way I lo..." Duo stops mid sentence. He hadn't yet told Hilde he loved her. Hilde stared at him and his face went beat red.

Yusuke grins and walks away, "You're turn Duo."

"Lousy cheat!" Duo says. 

Hilde walks up to Duo and sits on his lap all of a sudden. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, "You're sweet."

Duo gulps then shakes his head ready for the his turn, "Shinji... Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... Truth I guess," he says with a bit of shock.

"Ok then... Is it true that you think Asuka is extremely hot?" Duo asks.

"NO! ASUKA'S ANNOYING, RUDE..." Shinji starts.

"Obnoxious?" Duo asks.

"ABNOXIOUS!" Shinji repeats.

"Big mouthed," Duo suggests.

"BIG MOUTHED!" Shinji repeats again.

"Hot," Duo says.

"HOT!" Shinji repeats then stops suddenly and glares at Duo, "You tricked me!"

"You're so gullible," Duo laughs.

Asuka starts to laugh.

"Ah get over it and take your turn," Duo says leaning on the wall with his hands behind his head.

Shinji turns away from the gundam pilot and looks around the room, "Belldandy! (Ah! My Goddess) Truth or dare."

"Umm... Dare," Belldandy says.

"Ok then... Hmmm... I dare you to... Umm... I don't know... Do the chicken..." Shinji says with a shrug.

Beldandy turns away, "That is humiliating! That is stupid! And That Is..."

"What you're about to do," Shinji says.

"Oh fine," Belldandy says. She sighs and looks around the room then puts her hands under her armpits and crouches a little and starts to dance around like that.

Snickers and laughs and giggles can be heard around the room. Belldandy stops and stands up straight taking her hands out of her armpits and glares at Shinji.

"Go chicky!" someone in the crowed shouts.

"Go ahead Bell," Shadow says urging the young goddess to chose her victim. Belldandy turns to Buu (Dragon Ball Z), "Ok... Truth or dare pinky?"

"Buu want dare!" Buu says.

"Ok then... I dare you to eat this," A glass of raw eggs appears in her hand, "Something healthy for once."

"Ewwy! Buu want candy!" Buu complains.

"Come on pudgy. Eat up," Trunks says.

Buu sticks out his tongue to the young saiyan and grabs the glass. He quickly gulps down its contence and burps. Everyone gags at the awful smell.

"Dat was good! Buu want more!" Buu says happily.

"That is gross," Belldandy says turning and walking away.

"Buu want more! Buu want more!" Buu shouts.

"Ok... Buu... You can have more after you give out a truth or dare ok?" Shadow asks.

"Ok... You!" He says as he points to Brock (Pokemon), "You dare. You let Buu eat you and stay in his tummy for while."

"Am I not supposed to chose myself?" Brock asks.

"YOU DO DARE!" Buu growls.

"Ok! Ok!" Brock says, "I do dare..."

Buu rips off a piece of his flesh and shoots it at Brock. It swallows him up quickly and returns to Buu.

"How long can he survive in there?" Ash asks.

"Not very long," Gohan says with a gulp.

"BUU! Don't eat my guests!" Shadow growls.

"Buu eat if Buu want to," He says glaring at the assassin. 

She backs up a bit and puts on a fake smile, "Ok Buu... Go ahead and eat everyone up... I wont stop you... Just please don't eat me."


	3. PoolParty?

Third Chapters In Da House!!! And I Do Not Own Any Of These Animes. Read and Review and HAVE FUN!!!!!!!

Anime Party

Shadow-assassin's guests glare at her. She's just signed her death warrant. 

Buu licks his lips, "Munchy, munchy!"

"Go ahead and eat all my guests?" Ray (Sailormoon) says glaring at Shadow.

"I… I didn't mean it… It was a joke… Hehe… Heh… You're not buying it are you?" Shadow says backing up a bit.

The guests glare at her and trudge towards her angrily.

All of a sudden Buu (Dragon Ball Z) burps and he spits up Brock (Pokemon).

"Ewww!" gag several girls and even some guys.

"Ok… That was gross Buu…" Shadow says queasily.

"Yummy yums all gone… Oh well… CHOCOLATE!" Buu shouts.

The guests all empty their pockets of chocolate bars and any other candy they can find.

"YAY! YUMMIES!" Buu shouts as he starts to shove candy into his mouth.

Many of the guests sigh in relief as Buu enjoys the candy and doesn't try to eat them. Of course with Buu out of the way they turn their attention to Shadow-Assassin who'd offered them up for dinner.

"Not again…" she mumbles.

"Can someone help me here?" Brock asks as he tries to stand up in the gooy mess that Buu left when he spit him up.

Various people begin to run towards the washroom, plants and anything that can hold their vomit. 

"I think this idea was a bad one," Shadow says with a sigh.

Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh) smirks, "Who's up for Mariah's (Beyblades) game of Pin The Tail On The Authoress? 

Mariah grins as her game from "the legend of the white dragon' is mentioned, "I am so in!"

Ray (Beyblades) lifts up his hand as well remembering the fun the two of them had had torturing Shadow.

Hands begin to lift from all around the house. It was payback time.

Soon enough Shadow was tied to a pole in the middle of the room and Kiki (Kiki's delivery service) was blindfolded and walking towards her.

"OUCH!" was soon heard down the street as Shadow yelped.

"Right on the spot," Inuyasha (Umm… Inuyasha) said with a laugh.

"My turn next," Kirika says as she steps up (Noir).

Just as Kirika is being blindfolded, however, Shadow disappears in a puff of smoke.

"NOT FAIR!" come the voices of various angry people.

"Thanks again Kurt (Not from an anime… but he's just so darn cute! X-Men Evolution)," Shadow says from the upstairs railing. A blue furred figure disappears in a puff of smoke. 

Shadow then looks down at the crowd, "It's nice having friends in low places."

Tenchi (Tenchi) walks in all of a sudden from Shadow's back yard, "You didn't tell me you had a pool the size of a small lake, Shadow."

The moment the words escape his mouth the crowd goes silent. A second later everyone rushes towards the back yard running poor Tenchi over in the process.

Shadow walks over and literally pries Tenchi off her rug and puts him on a couch then walks away. A minute or two later she comes back with a bicycle pump and shoves one end into his mouth and blows him up till he's back to normal. She then heads for the backyard. Tenchi soon follows.

As soon as Shadow walks out she is hit in the head with a beach ball. Unfortunately someone had filled it with water so Shadow went flying backwards right into Tenchi who was just walking out of the house. In turn Tenchi fell backwards hitting Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)who was walking by with a glass of juice. The glass of juice went flying and hit Shadow in the head and drenched her in it.

"AHH!" Shadow growls looking for the person who threw the ball. Her eyes came across Marron (Dragon Ball Z) who comes up to retrieve the ball. She sighs. She's not about to attack a little kid for hitting her in the head.

She goes and sits at the edge of the pool. Look like its become a pool party now. She looked around to see what was going on.

Serena (Sailormoon) was lying on her back on the ground several feet away from her looking like she'd probably just wiped out. 

"Clumsy," Shadow smirked as she looked around some more.

Her face drops as Buu walks up the high board and gets ready to jump.

Buu smiles then jumps, "WEEEEEEE! HEHEHE!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Shadow shouts to her guests just as Buu hits the water and sends people and water in every direction. When all dies down the pool/lake is empty and Buu is lying flat… Literally… on the bottom of the pool… or what was left of it, "Never mind." 

"Great! You ruined it Buu!" several girls say as they get up from their tanning spots dripping wet.

"I think it's about time to go anyway…" Shadow says.

All eyes turn to her glaring evilly.

"Please?" she asks with a fake grin.

Several people shrug. After all… She wasn't the only one having a party. They'd go and trash someone else's house.

Everyone headed inside. Mina (Sailormoon) trips as she tries to push past several "Large" people and falls into Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z). Artemis (Sailormoon) smirks and makes kissy lips at them then runs off. He soon bumps into Puar (Dragon Ball Z) and they start to stare at each other. Mina walks by and gives them the kissy face then laughs and walks away.

Soon enough people start to pile out of the house... and I mean PILE OUT! Shadow gets trampled several times and finally gets out of the way but with footprints going down her back.

"My new shirt!" She growls as she looks at it.

Vegeta looks at her and smiles, "Looks better then that clown getup you where in earlier. The other one suits you better though."

Shadow scowls at him but says nothing. She knew better then to mess with a Saiyan prince.

Soon enough Shadow is left alone in the house. She sighs and finally turns to see the mess.

Pizza boxes, pop cans as well as some of the former contence of the two and other contence of her fridge lie scattered across the floor. Lamps, vases and other glass objects lie in bits and pieces on the ground. Slime from Buu's little stunt drips from the ceiling… How'd it get on the ceiling? O_o Her furniture and other appliances and such lie overturned or in the wrong places. She blinks and rubs her eyes when she sees the kitchen sink sitting on the couch. 

"Too late to ask for help… OHHHH!" She groans, "This'll take forever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and a day!" _(Thought I would take up some word space… Need to keep up my 1500 words or so per chapter right? HEH!)_

Shadow turns all of a sudden just as someone scurries by and runs for the door opening it and slamming it behind them. Shadow quickly runs to the window just in time to see the last bit of the dust trail disperse.

"DARN!" she growls putting her hand in her hair for some odd reason, "EWWW!" she shrieks all of a sudden taking her hand away and running to the washroom. She looks in the mirror and notices that someone had put a big… BIG… wad of bubblegum in her hair. The color made her want to be sick. It looked green and slimy… She wondered whether it was even gum but decided against thinking about it any longer.

The slowly walked down the stairs and began to slowly clean up………………………

(20 YEAR LATER!)

Places the newly cleaned welcome mat that had been in the toilet only hours before on the steps outside the house. She walks inside and plops down on the couch.

She smiles looking around, "I did it… AHH!" her couch gives way all of a sudden and Shadow is now sitting in a pile of rubble on the ground, "I give up!" she starts to wail like Serena (Sailormoon).

THE END

Till next time


End file.
